prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Vocal Album Cure La Mode☆A La Carte/@comment-25034020-20170723115827
Shining☆Sweet☆Mademoiselle: So far it sounds really pretty~ Yuri has a beautiful voice! It seems like a song where someone is welcoming you to a restaurant by putting on a show for you. I can see a waitress/waiter opening up the door for the customer and as they give them their table, they sing and dance~ Just one complaint, I do not hear any jazz in this XD Maybe we'll hear the jazz elements when the full version is out? Meshiagare~! Shine☆Avec☆Moi☆: I gotta be honest, this is not what I expected their song to sound like. When I read "powerful pop song", I didn't expect trumpets or a really good dance beat. 'Cuse me as I dance terribly to this for the rest of my life~! Sweets OH! Sweets OH! An Interesting Patisserie: Rie...are you okay? Seems a little crazy in the beginning there...I have gonna be honest, the song lived up to it's title...it's very "interesting". The build up to the chorus is just strange. But I'm loving the heck out of this chorus. Hang on...I heard "zura" in the beginning of its preview...Hanamaru, did you write this song??? o.O MIRAI ZURAAA! Soul Believer ~Wild・Azure・Version~: Now this one I was nervous about, because I wasn't sure how Aoi was gonna pull this off. But holy crap, her voice is amazing in this! Way better than I expected! Her deep voice suits this song really well. I'm so glad my expectations were exceeded! Macaronage of Love and Excitement: I've been waiting for this preview for far too long. And ah, my heart! Someone help me! I need the full version noooow! Shokora~ Macaron~ Noir・Decoration ~Black Painting~: Geez, they weren't joking when they said Kanako was gonna give us another side to her that we didn't even know existed. And is it me, or does she sound kinda like a dark Cure Sword? Seriously, now I need fan-art of a dark Cure Sword singing this! And just so you know, this song is my favourite so far of all the previews! The full version better be good! Very Hungry☆Happy Decor♡Donuts: Eh? Cute but meh? After Kanako's song, this one is just meh. It'll probably grow on me when I hear the full version. Pekorin's voice is adorable tho <3 Ni-ji-i-ro~ Caramel Days: Listen to Korekara from Love Live, and those first few notes Himari sings sounds really similar to when Eli starts singing. But after that, it does its own thing. It's a nice sweet ballad - suits Himari perfectly. Sadly, very few ballads move me and this ballad is not for me. Well from what I heard anyway. Maybe this song will pull a KoreKara and I'll fall in love with it when I hear the full version Opening ~Long Intro ver.~: I love how they play the long intro instrumental in the preview just to drill into our heads that it's the long intro version XD Still not sick of this song, btw XD Ending ~Pretty Cure ver~: Oh hell yeah! I've been waiting for this. And ahhh! I'm gonna have fun color coding this! And I mean it! No one is taking the color coding of this song away from me! You hear me!? glares Plus, this song is too good! And on top of that, someone give me Ciel's version noooow! Her voice is this is just <3 Shippai de step up issho nara HAPPY!" Just to let you know, I will be reviewing the full versions of the songs in a forum post when they come out this Wednesday, so prepare yourself XD For now, I give this album a 7.5 out of 10. And because this is killing me, I've decided to stop making English yrics that match the tune of a song if they don't have a karaoke counterpart. If they're just these songs (no karaoke counterparts) then, we'll just do lyrics that just translate the song for people. So, anyone wanna help me translate the songs on this wiki that are missing English lyrics and don't have karaoke counterparts. Just keep in mind, don't use Google Translate - actually have some knowledge in Japanese.